


stupid love

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry does nothing because he knows that he could accomplish so much if he did something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid love

Harry does nothing because he knows that he could accomplish so much if he did something. That simply is not allowed. If his aunt or his uncle finds out that he is capable of achieving more than Dudley then it will not be worth waking up in the morning at all. He did that once. He is not foolish enough to do it again. He does not think he has felt so hungry in his life. Yes, better to do nothing and be seen as stupid than to show an inkling of anything and starve and so knowing you are.


End file.
